Naruto Namikaze: The Redux
by truthlives
Summary: What if on Naruto's 8th birthday he met the Kyuubi after he was nearly beaten to death? What if the Hokage also told him of his heritage and asked him to leave the village? This is the story of love, adventure, pain, and sorrow. This is a story of the man that would be known as the Kitsune Sennin as well as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Snow.


Naruto Namikaze: The Redux

By: truthlives

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would've been smothered at birth**

**This is my first attempt at this so I don't know if this will be any good. But besides that this is the first installation of The Redux.**

It was a usual night in Konoha for everyone. It was quite and peaceful. Everyone was having a great time celebrating the day that The Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox eight years ago. Well except a certain blonde. While everyone else was celebrating, he was spending his time running from the mob that usually chased him on this day. It was his eighth birthday.

He didn't know why the villagers decided to chase all he knew was that it always ended in the same way, with him getting beaten. This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki.

When this all first started he thought that it was a huge village wide game of tag. it happened a lot with the pranks that he pulled so he was used to people chasing him, but he knew something was wrong when he saw them chasing him one night with weapons and torches. His immediate reaction was to run to his Jiji, the Hokage, but when he got there he knew it was a big mistake. The villagers were waiting for him. After that experience he locked himself inside his house for three weeks. It took the combined efforts of his Jiji and Ayame and Teuchi to get him out.

After that night he repeatedly asked his Jiji for training only to be told to wait until it was his time to go to the academy. He then took it upon himself to train himself in the ways of the Shinobi. It was going well until that night when the villagers caught him after one of his training sessions. he was exhausted and now had another angry mob to outrun. He had completely forgot that it was his birthday being that this day only caused him pain.

_'I could just let them catch me and get the beating over with'_, he thought but then changed his mind. He remembered the last time that he did that. He nearly lost both of his legs if it weren't for the ANBU that showed up to stop the beatings. _'Guess run away it is."_

"Stop running demon!"

"Take this ass whoopin like the freak you are!"

_'Damn eight years and they still cant come up with better_ threats.' He thought this and did his dumbest idea possible. He ran straight into a alley with a dead end. Before he could even get out he was surrounded by the villagers. "This is for the Yondaime you little bastard!" One on the villagers yelled as the commenced beating the shit out of Naruto. All he could do was cower into a ball and accept the beating. He was too tired to even defend himself.

The Hokage, who usually was always watching him through his crystal ball, didn't know what was going on as he was in a meeting. Thirty minutes later as he finally walked back into his office he dropped into his chair with a sigh. _'God I hate these damn meetings."_ he thought. _'I wonder what Naruto-Kun is doing'._ He decided to get up and check on him. He walked over to his crystal ball and channeled his chakra through it like he always did. The sight he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Naruto was sprawled out on an alley floor broken, bloodied, and bruised. The Sandaime's face quickly turned from one to shock to one filled with so much anger the ANBU hidden in his room sweatdropped and started shaking in fear.

"ANBU!" The anger in his voice was quickly noted as all the ANBU operatives in the room quickly came into view. "Y-yes Hokage-sama?" He turned to them, "go the the hospital and request that Tsunade get me a room together and that I will be there soon." "Y-yes sir!" The ANBU vanished in a shunshin headed for the hospital while the Sandaime headed for Naruto. Every villager who turned to show their respects to their leader quickly turned away when they saw the fury in his eyes. _'Its enough that his father put the damn fox in him, but why the fuck do these idiots keep thinking that he is the damn fox!? Oh Minato what would you do if you were here right now?' _He thought as he continued to walk to where Naruto was only to be shocked once again when he turned he corner to see that he was already being tended to by someone.

As he walked closer he recognized her as Anko Mitirashi, Orochimau's student. As he got closer he saw turn her head to see him coming and immediately get into a defensive stance. The action made the him raise an eyebrow at the young girl. "If you think that i'm gonna hurt my best friend then you've got another thing coming!" she screamed with her kunai ready. The Sandaime smiled and chuckled. "What the fuck is so funny damnit!?" "I'm just happy Naruto-Kun has a friend like you," the Hokage said stepping into the light.

"H-hokage-sama?" He smiled at her and continued to walk towards Naruto. "Come child, we must get him to Tsunade quickly." He picked Naruto up and turned to Anko. "Grab my arm child, I'm going to shunshin to the hospital." Anko hesitated but grabbed his arm as they disappeared in swirl of leaves.

While they were taking Naruto to the hospital he was having an entirely different experience in his mind. he woke up to find himself in a hallway filled with pipes. he turned around to see the hallway end right behind him. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought. _'Might as well follow the hallway, who knows i might actually find a way out of here.'_ With that decided he started walking. as he got deeper and deeper into the halls he noticed a door of to his right. _'Wonder whats in there.'_ He looked inside the room to see a giant cage. '_what...the...fuck...is...that!?'_

**"So you finally decided to pay me a visit kit?"**


End file.
